La Camisa Negra
by Awesome and I know it
Summary: Cómo Garmadon siente cuando se entera de Misako ama Wu sobre. Songfic a La camisa negra de Juanes.


A/N Acabo de pensar en este songfic y tenía que escribir. Además, no hay suficientes españoles en el fandom de Ninjago. Todo está en POV Señor Garmadon y el trata de cómo se siente cuando se entera de que Misako ama Wu. Letras de canciones están en negrita.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Ninjago o La Camisa Negra.

**Tengo la camisa negra,**

**Hoy mi amor esta de luto,**

Yo no podía creer que iba a hacer eso a mí. Después de todos esos años, ¿significan algo para ella?

**Hoy tengo en el alma una pena,**

**Y es por culpa de tu embrujo,**

Yo no podía comprender el hecho ella de que quería a mi hermano sobre mí, su propio marido! Pero, ¿por qué ella a hacer esto a mí? ¿Por qué hacen esto?

**Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres,**

**Y eso es lo que más me hiere,**

**Que tengo la camisa negra,**

**Y una pena que me duele,**

Sé que ella no me ama. No importa lo que ella podría tratar de decirme. Yo sé la verdad. Y la verdad es dolorosa. Al igual que miles de cuchillos enterrándose en mi corazón negro y frío.

**Mal parece que solo me quedé,**

**Y fue pura todita tu mentira,**

**Que maldita mala suerte la mía,**

**Que aquel día te encontré,**

Yo sé que soy malo, pero cuando ella me dijo que me amaba hace tantos años, yo también la quería. Ahora, ¿por qué se acaba de cambiar? Especialmente con Lloyd, nuestro propio hijo, en la imagen. ¿Qué va a decir, Lloyd?

**Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor,**

**Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor,**

**Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós,**

**Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo:**

Yo la amaba ciegamente, ella sabía que yo luchaba con el correr mal en mis vienes y cuánto lo intenté, para ella, para contenerla. Pero ahora, ella ha dejado, no siento nada, ni siquiera la ira, sólo vacío. El vacío que quita cualquier y todos los sentimientos que tengo.

**Tengo la camisa negra,**

**Porque negra tengo el alma,**

**Yo por ti perdí la calma,**

**Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama,**

**Cama cama come on baby,**

**Te digo con disimulo,**

**Tengo la camisa negra,**

**Y debajo tengo el difunto,**

Devastación me llena. Mi corazón está roto, destrozado, nunca para ser reparado de nuevo. Me pongo una camisa de color negro ahora para cubrir mi angustia. Me siento muerto.

**Tengo la camisa negra,**

**Ya tu amor no me interesa,**

**Lo que ayer me supo a gloria,**

**Hoy me sabe a pura,**

**Miércoles por la tarde y tú que no llegas,**

**Ni siquiera muestras señas,**

**Y yo con la camisa negra,**

**Y tus maletas en la puerta,**

Ella me dejó. Yo y los destrozados restos de lo que fue mi corazón. Ahora lo único que siento es mudo. Me siento un par de lágrimas de mis ojos rojos. Tengo nunca, nunca lloraba desde que llegó a ser completamente maldad. Pero para ella, voy a llorar para siempre.

**Mal parece que solo me quedé,**

**Y fue pura todita tu mentira,**

**Que maldita mala suerte la mía,**

**Que aquel día te encontré,**

**Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor,**

**Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor,**

**Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós,**

**Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo:**

No siento nada sino pérdida. Recuerdo que Lloyd. Mi hijo, ella hijo, nuestro hijo. ¿Cómo podía ella encanta mi hermano después de Lloyd? Ella corazón es como una piedra. Pero me duele porque yo la amo todavía. Siempre lo haré. Dolorosamente la amo.

**Tengo la camisa negra,**

**Porque negra tengo el alma,**

**Yo por ti perdí la calma,**

**Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama,**

**Cama cama come on baby,**

**Te digo con disimulo,**

Tengo en mi camisa negra para mostrar mi dolor. Mi dolor de perder a mi único amor. Amaré a pero nadie ella. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, entonces esto? Ella se va y dice que le encanta mi hermano? ¿Cómo? Pensé que habíamos terminado con el triángulo amoroso, pero no, Él tenía traer de vuelta a la vida.

**Tengo la camisa negra,**

**Y debajo tengo el difunto,**

**Tengo la camisa negra,**

**Porque negra tengo el alma,**

**Yo por ti perdí la calma,**

**Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama,**

**Cama cama come on baby,**

**Te digo con disimulo,**

**Tengo la camisa negra,**

**Y debajo tengo el difunto,**

Ella nunca sabrás lo mucho que duela. Nadie lo hará. Para ellos, yo sólo soy un idiota frío y sin corazón. Nada más. Sólo soy una sombra de maldad.

A/N Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor comentario! Pero no hay llamas!


End file.
